


A Good Day

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Prompt: For the first time, Thor bottoms. </p><p>Steve and Thor share a relaxing day and night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

It had been a good day— a quiet day of not having to save the world from monsters or villains. Steve sketched while Thor read, and time passed neither fast nor slow. That night as the two of them prepared dinner surrounded by their teammates in the communal kitchen, spirits were bright as no one felt weighed down by their usual demons.

And Steve— his Steven, his Captain, his love— smiled more and joked easily as he prepared a salad to go with the steaks Thor was grilling. When Clint threw grape tomatoes at him, Steve caught them in his mouth as the group cheered and laughed. Thor had never felt such a deep contentment as he did in that moment.

Back in their room that night, Thor sighed as Steve kissed and sucked at his neck. His soft hands gripped Thor’s hips, pulling their bodies closer together. The friction of Steve’s thigh against his quickly hardening cock caused Thor to gasp.

“Take me,” he breathed out next to Steve’s ear.

“What?” Steve asked as he pulled back, still keeping his firm grip.

“Tonight, I would like to feel you inside me.”

“I haven’t done that since before the ice,” Steve confessed, slightly worried.

“You are clever; I am sure you will remember how. Besides, I have not received before, I have nothing in which to compare.” Thor smiled and kissed the worry from his lover’s face. Steve relaxed slightly, but still was cautious as they moved forward, teasing him open slowly, adding more slick than they normally used. When he finally kneeled behind him and slid all the way in, Thor moaned and let his head fall back towards Steve. Steve kissed behind his ear then placed his hand over Thor’s, entwining their fingers together as he started thrusting into him. 

It had been a good day— a quiet day, but this— this was a great night and everything but quiet.


End file.
